


Happy Tears

by Sundance201



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundance201/pseuds/Sundance201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Hooper knew that Sherlock Holmes had been the cause of lots of tears in the past, but she was fairly certain this was the first time he'd ever encountered someone crying with happiness because of him.  She was positive it was the first time that someone had ever cried while having sex with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dietplainlite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietplainlite/gifts).



Sex had never been the be-all-end-all for Molly Hooper. One could hypothetically posit that this had more to do with the caliber of her partner than the act itself, but she’d always just assumed that it was because so many people built it up to be something it wasn’t. It was fun most of the time and it usually felt good, but it wasn’t like she had ever seen stars when it was over. And she was fine with that; it certainly didn’t make her want to stop having sex altogether.

But suddenly, lying beneath Sherlock Holmes, surrounded by his scent and lying on his sinfully soft sheets, in the familiar trappings of his bedroom in 221b, she was discovering that maybe this was what all the fuss was about. 

It wasn’t even the best sex of her life, honestly – despite the fact that Sherlock was almost surprisingly good at it. She had a feeling that he was just very thorough. But she felt completely overwhelmed by everything – the way that he was looking at her, the way the sheets were bunching around her from their movements, the way that helpless little noises forced themselves from her throat as Sherlock thrust against her. She could feel the pressure in her chest, moving up to stick in her throat. She almost didn’t notice when the tears actually started to fall. 

But Sherlock certainly did. 

He stopped immediately, pulling out of her and sitting back on his haunches. “Molly? Molly, what’s wrong? Have I hurt you? Do I need to take you to A&E?”

She tried to laugh, but she was afraid that it came out as more of a choked off sob. “No! No, Sherlock, I’m fine,” she said, her lip quivering and more tears streaming down her face. She wiped at her cheeks and then pressed the back of her hand to her forehead, shaking her head. “This is ridiculous.”

“You’re not fine,” Sherlock said pointedly. “You’re crying.”

Molly opened her eyes and couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face as she looked at Sherlock. He was sitting back on his knees, his arms folded across his chest, and a condom hanging off his now only half-hard cock. She sat up and hugged her knees to her chest, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself and willing her tears to stop. Sherlock watched her carefully, almost warily, as if he was afraid that she had suffered a break with reality. 

She chuckled to herself. Maybe she had. Maybe Sherlock’s cock had sent her off the deep end. 

She snorted and Sherlock rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms. “For God’s sake, Molly, will you please tell me what’s going on?” He reached down and rather unceremoniously removed the condom, throwing it to the floor in a bit of a huff. 

Her tears had finally stopped and her smile had only grown. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for worrying you,” she said, unraveling herself and crawling on hands and knees to him. She draped her arms over his shoulders and smiled up at him. “I’m fine. I really am, I promise. You didn’t hurt me. I just…I don’t know. I guess I got overwhelmed.”

He quirked an eyebrow up in response and wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands meeting at the small of her back and gently stroking the skin there. Molly couldn’t help the little shiver that ran up her spine at his touch. “Usually sex is more of a physical thing for me. But something…something about having sex with you, here in Baker Street, for the first time…it got me emotional. And I started crying. But they were happy tears…” She shrugged. “That’s all I’ve got.”

“Happy…tears?”

She nodded and stroked the back of his neck, the ends of his curls just barely brushing against her fingers. “That’s the best way I can think to describe them. They definitely weren’t because I was sad or in pain.”

He hummed. “Is this going to be a common occurrence? It had a rather…detrimental effect,” Sherlock said tactfully, glancing down at his now soft cock and Molly couldn’t help the little snort-giggle that escaped her. 

“Sorry. I don’t think it’ll be a thing.” She sobered and leaned forward, tilting her face up before planting a chaste kiss on his lips. “I’ve just wanted you for so long, Sherlock.”

His hands pulled her closer to him, until their chests were flush with one another. “You have me now, Molly.”

She smiled and then pushed on his shoulder, urging him onto his back. He fell back onto the bed and his hands held onto her hips as she straddled him. “I have you? What do you think I should do with you then?” she murmured, leaning down so her hair cascaded over her shoulders and brushed against Sherlock’s chest. 

He chuckled and settled back more comfortably against the pillows. “Whatever you see fit. I’m at your mercy, Molly.”

She grinned wickedly at him as she bent down and kissed his chest, moving down to his belly, then his hips, and finally stopping just above his cock, which was beginning to perk up again. She placed a gentle kiss on the head, before wrapping her hand around the length of his shaft and stroking firmly, steadily working him into an erection again. She sucked lightly on the head of his cock, her tongue swirling along the sensitive skin. 

Sherlock groaned and squirmed beneath her, causing her to smile. The hand that wasn’t wrapped around his cock came up to caress his thighs and then traveled up to his balls, gently stroking them and reaching back to press against his perineum. Sherlock’s hips bucked up and Molly pulled off his cock, grinning down at him, keeping up her firm strokes. “Grab another condom, Sherlock,” she murmured. He nodded wildly and twisted, trying to keep his lower body still and within her reach as he grabbed a condom from the box that he’d haphazardly thrown on his nightstand before they’d started. 

She plucked it from his fingers and opened it, quickly sheathing his cock within it and then climbing up to straddle him. She didn’t hesitate in sinking down on him, smiling as she seated herself fully on him and his eyes closed in pleasure. Reaching down, she grabbed his hands and brought them up to her cheeks. Sherlock’s eyes opened immediately and narrowed curiously. Molly simply grinned at him. “No tears this time, see?”

He chuckled, his thumbs rubbing against the skin of her cheeks. “Much better,” he told her and she giggled, turning her head and placing a kiss against his palm. Her hips rolled forward and she grinned wickedly, watching his eyes clench shut. His hands left her cheeks and moved to her back, one between her shoulder blades and the other at the small of her back, urging her to bend down over him. Her hair fell down around them, creating a sort of curtain, blocking out the rest of the world. 

“God, Molly,” he gasped out, his hips bucking up to meet hers as she drove herself down against him. “You feel so amazing. So warm and soft and wet…” he whispered. Molly keened as he leaned up slightly, kissing her neck and then panting against her skin. “Want to stay here with you forever.”

Molly pulled back slightly and looked down at him with a grin. “Figures you’d be a talker.” His eyes narrowed and Molly wondered if he even realized that he had been doing it. One of her hands snuck across the mattress and up towards his head, fisting in his hair and tugging against the dampened strands. Sherlock moaned. 

She drove her hips down harder against him, whimpering against his shoulder as his hand snuck between their bodies and began rubbing at her clit. Molly muffled her cry of release by biting down on his shoulder. Sherlock tensed and planted his feet firmly on the mattress, pumping up into her desperately. 

Molly whimpered softly against his throat as he finally thrust into her one last time, stilling and groaning softly underneath her. His arms wrapped around her back and crushed her against his chest, leaving no room between the two of them. Molly sighed softly, her hand stroking up and down his arm mindlessly. Sherlock kissed the top of her head. “I love you,” he whispered into her hair. 

He waited patiently for her response, but was surprised when it never came. Instead, he just heard a soft sniffling. “Molly?” he muttered, craning his neck to try and get a look at her. His hand came up underneath her chin turning her face towards him, only to find her crying again. “I thought you said that this wouldn’t ‘be a thing,’” he said dryly. 

“Shut up,” she retorted, giggling softly and smacking his shoulder. Sniffling again, she propped herself up on his chest, her eyes still glassy with her unshed tears. “I love you too, Sherlock.” He cupped her cheek, brushing his thumb against the soft skin there and wiping away her tears. “And I promise that it won’t happen every time…I don’t think.”

She dropped her head down to his shoulder, muffling her giggles against his skin. Sherlock couldn’t help but grin as well, his hands traveling up and down her back. After a few seconds, they were both giggling madly, tears trailing down both of their cheeks.


End file.
